sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wall
"The Wall" is a complex Force ritual combined with a military strategy that shields the Sith Imperium Remnant from intrusion from residents of the known galaxy. Since their departure from known space the wall has effectively hidden the Sith Imperium, causing galactic governments to believe that the Sith Imperium died out after war with the Eternal Empire. History In the latter years of the reign of Darth Salvatus of the Sith Imperium he received a vision which foretold the coming of the Eternal Empire and the ruin of the Sith Imperium. Stricken by a terminal illness, Darth Salvatus committed the last years of his life on the Starbird Protocol: the establishment of a fall back system in the Indrexu Spiral. The Starbird Protocol would consist of a small system of worlds to take in refugees from a fallen Sith Imperium and a "Wall" or a Force ritual which would shield them from discovery. Darth Salvatus died while testing the wall leading to a final discovery about the ritual - it takes a great toll on the user who channels the ritual. It was a closely guarded secret that the Starbird Project was the reason that Darth Salvatus, Emperor of the Sith Imperium, died. Upon the resurrection of Darth Arestenax, he completed the ritual to create the wall and currently sustains it with his life Force. The effects of the Wall have caused Darth Arestenax's body to decay at a faster rate, resulting in his near white skin and advanced Dark Side corruption. The Sith Imperium is currently exploring ways to share the burden of the wall to expand it's longevity and the longevity of their sovereign. Description The Wall is a Force ritual which was conducted in the beginning of the third exodus and continually channeled by the Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Darth Arestenax, at a cost to his life force. The Wall consists of an extreme variant of five distinct Force powers: # Force Projection - The Wall creates projections that confuse organic beings that enter the Sith Imperium's territory. The projections often take the appearance of ships or things that scare off entrants. # Force Fear - The Wall projects fear into anyone who attempts to enter or who travel near the Indrexu Spiral. This effect has led ship's captains and crews who have ventured near the Indrexu Spiral to spread stories about the horrors and danger of the spiral and the common myth that one who enters the spiral never returns. # Alter Environment - The Wall alters the environmental conditions within the Nebula which makes hyperspace navigation near impossible. The Wall also creates more density within the nebula. # Force Lightning - Powerful bands of Force Lightning arc within the wall which damage mechanical or non-organic ships and navigation systems. This is the principle ability which has kept the Eternal Empire's non-organic ships from entering Imperium space. # Force Drain - The Wall leads to a draining of energy from the caster. The Wall is also supplemented by military strategy and infrastructure. An advanced system of sensors coupled with Sith Sorceror lookouts detect incoming vessels and destroy vessels that enter Imperium space.